Family Time
by Angel Raye
Summary: Each Chibi Scout gets to go on vacation with her family. Will they be allowed a peaceful weekend or is fighting involved?
1. The Mars Family takes a vacation

Hi Everyone! Here is another one for you. I thought it would be interesting to have each Chibi Scout go away for a weekend with her family. In these series each family will have to defeat a youma of some kind so we get to see the Knights' attacks. These will just be a series of short stories.  
Once again I enjoy e-mail so please send any comments or suggestions to AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Also please check out my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Scouts except Rini of course.  
  
Family Time  
Part One: Mars  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
"But Mama you promised me anything I wanted," whined Annika. She had just gotten home from school and presented her report card to Raye. It was an excellent report card and Raye and Chad both promised her if it had been good Annika could have her choice of a treat.  
"I thought you would maybe like a new toy or a day out to one of your favorite places," Raye told her.  
"I can get those any old time," Annika waved her hand in refusal. "You and Daddy are really good at this and I want to learn so I can be as good as you."  
Raye sighed and looked at Chad. "Well, what do you think," she asked him.  
"I think it will be a lot of fun," Chad pointed out. "Besides we have been promising to teach her. Maybe this is our chance."  
Raye thought about it for a moment and then smiled at Annika. "All right Sweetheart," she gave in. "We can go skiing this weekend."  
Annika gave a squeal of delight and gave both her parents a hug. "Thank you," she cried. "I can't wait to tell Gloria. She is going to be so jealous." Annika whisked out of her quarters to go and find her best friend Gloria.   
Raye pulled out her purse and began to dig around. "What are you doing," asked Chad.  
"If we are taking her skiing she is going to need some ski clothes," Raye replied. "I had better go and catch up with her so I can take her shopping." Raye followed her daughter out of their quarters. Chad just shook his head. He had a wife and daughter who loved to shop. This was going to be one expensive treat.  
  
"You lucky thing," cried Gloria. "I wish I could go skiing."  
"Maybe I could ask Mama if you could come with us," Annika offered.  
"Not a chance," moaned Gloria. "My mom and dad were furious with my report card. I'm grounded for a month."  
"Bummer," muttered Annika. "Oh well I guess Stardust can come and play with me."  
"We will see about that," Raye interrupted as she finally caught up with her excited daughter. "Cats do not like snow."  
"Mama," exclaimed Annika.  
"We have to go shopping," Raye told Annika. "You need some ski clothes."  
"Hurrah," squealed Annika and followed her mother.  
Gloria gazed after them. "So lucky," she muttered. She sighed and closed the door to her quarters. She might as well get comfortable. She was going to be here for a while.  
  
That Friday Raye, Chad, Annika and a very reluctant Stardust arrived at the ski lodge. Chad's parents owned a house there so he had arranged for them to stay at it. Annika was disappointed when she found out that her grandparents were out of the country. She was hoping they would join them but all the same she was glad to be here. Annika had been looking forward to this all week. The house was gorgeous but then Chad's parents were very wealthy. He and his siblings grew up having everything they ever needed. Of course since Annika lived at the palace she got everything too but Raye refused to spoil her so she did not get everything she wanted.  
Raye sat down in front of the fireplace with a cup of coffee in her hand. She knew Annika was going to want to hit the slopes that evening and Raye wanted to be sure she would be awake enough to keep up with the excited child.  
"Mama are we going to go on the ski lifts," asked Annika eagerly as she gazed out the window.  
"No Darling that is for experienced skiers only," Raye replied. "Daddy and I can go on those but it is too dangerous for you right now. Once you learn to ski you will be able to go up there."  
Annika pouted. She came over and sat on the couch beside Raye. "I was hoping I could go up there," she sniffed. "It looks like fun."  
Raye kissed Annika on the head. "You will be able to go up there one day," she assured her daughter. "Once you learn how to ski. But right now you are going to have to stick to the beginners slopes."  
Annika snuggled up next to her mother. "Can we go skiing tonight after dinner," she asked.  
"Why do you think I am having a cup of coffee at this time of day," asked Raye. "Of course we can go skiing tonight. Daddy is getting some dinner for us now so after we eat we will go."  
"Hurrah," squealed Annika in delight.  
"I still don't understand why I had to come," grumbled Stardust.  
"To play with me." Annika pointed out as she picked up Stardust.   
"Don't worry Stardust," Raye told the pink kitten. "You can say here while we ski."  
"Thank you," Stardust said in relief.  
  
After dinner Chad, Raye, and Annika headed toward the beginners' slopes. Annika was proudly wearing her new bright pink ski outfit. It was keeping her very warm.  
"These skis should fit her," said Chad as he brought forth some child size skis. Raye took them and helped Annika put them on.  
"Take it easy now," advised Raye. "You have never had these things on your feet before so it is going to be awkward at first."  
Annika took some unsteady steps in the skis. Raye was right. It was awkward to walk in them but Annika was very eager to learn.   
The evening was fun. Raye and Chad both saw that their daughter had inherited their knack for skiing. Annika had caught on very quickly and soon was coasting very easily down the beginner slopes.  
"Very good Sweetheart," called Raye as Annika came down the hill with her father.  
"Can we go on the ski lifts," asked Annika eagerly.  
"Don't push it," said Raye as she kissed the child on the cheek. "You are not ready for the ski lift yet."  
"Rats," muttered Annika pouting. "How about the two of you? Are you going up there?"  
"And leave you down here alone, I don't think so," Raye exclaimed.  
"Why don't you go ahead Raye," asked Chad. "I'll stay down here with Annika if you want to go up there."  
"Okay," agreed Raye. "And then after I have a turn you can go."  
Annika stood next to her father as she watched her mother head toward the ski lift. She felt envious. She really felt she could go down that slope. Annika knew if she were Gloria she would disobey her parents and go on the ski lift anyway. However, Annika was not Gloria and she knew that if she did disobey her parents she would be in a lot of trouble. Raye was a very loving parent but she did not tolerate any disobedience or poor behavior. Annika decided she did not want to ruin this weekend by getting into trouble. She gave a gusty sigh and continued practicing her skiing on the beginner's slope.  
Nearby a snow youma was watching and waiting.  
  
Very early the next morning Annika flew into the room her parents were sleeping in and jumped onto Raye's side of the bed. "Come on Mama," cried Annika. "Let's go hit the slopes."  
Raye moaned as she was jolted awake. "Sweetheart it is only seven in the morning," she yawned. "We were out late last night. We should really get some more sleep."  
"But I really want to ski some more," Annika whined.  
"Stop whining," Raye told her daughter firmly. She lay the child down next to her. "Now go back to sleep. The slopes will still be there in a couple of hours."  
"I'm not tired," protested Annika but an enormous yawn indicated she was.   
Raye wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close. "Try to go back to sleep," she urged. She forgot about being annoyed for being awakened so early. Raye was just glad to see that her Annika was having a good time. With Annika asleep in her arms Raye drifted back to sleep too.  
  
"Let's go, let's go," called Annika in delight. They were at the beginner's slopes again and Annika had already been up and down several times.  
"We have got to switch that kid over to decaf," muttered Chad. "Where is she getting all of this energy?'  
"She's just excited," laughed Raye. "Besides I am just glad that just the three of us could spend time together as a family."  
"So am I," agreed Chad as he and Raye shared a kiss.  
"Oh yuck do you have to get all mushy now," shrieked Annika making a face.  
"Just wait until you get married," Raye told her as she gave Annika a tweak on the nose.  
"Yuck never," cried Annika as she headed back up the slope.  
"I agree on that one," said Chad who was certainly not ready to entertain the idea that his daughter would ever be married.  
Raye just smiled. She never told Chad about their future granddaughter, Brooke. All of the Scouts agreed to let the Knights and Chibi Scouts shape their futures without any knowledge of the future. Raye followed her husband and daughter up the slope.  
  
Annika coasted down the slope ahead of her parents. She was having so much fun. She did not want it to end. The cold wind whipping against her face and hair was invigorating. Annika never dreamed that skiing would be this much fun.  
An evil force suddenly hit her. Annika stopped skiing and turned toward the direction the force was coming from. "I should investigate," she thought to herself and she walked over to a secluded area surrounded by drifts. She pulled an anti-evil scroll out of her pocket to protect herself from the force she was feeling. "I can sense an evil presence," she said to herself. "But I don't see anything." She continued walking and stopped by a small drift of snow. "Where is it," she asked herself.  
Suddenly she felt something grab her ankle. The snowdrift had grabbed her and was growing. Annika screamed in terror as she was pulled off her feet. She managed to kick herself free and she landed on the ground. Annika looked up and saw that the snowdrift turned into a youma. She was too terrified to move. The youma reached down to grab her.  
  
Raye and Chad had just gotten to the bottom of the slope when they heard Annika screaming. "Annika," gasped Raye in alarm and she and Chad ran over toward the direction the scream was coming from. They saw a huge snow youma standing over their daughter who was too terrified to do anything. "A youma," shouted Raye and she pulled out her transformation pen.  
"MARS ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" Fire rings surrounded her and melted her ski clothes into her scout uniform. Chad pulled out a small pen and hit a button. In an instant his clothes melted into his red knight uniform.  
"SWORD OF FLAMES," shouted Mars Knight and his sword appeared in his hands. He held the youma at bay while Sailor Mars dove forward and grabbed Annika.  
"Mama what is that," asked Annika in fright.  
"I do not know Darling but you had better transform and help us out," Sailor Mars replied. Annika pulled out her transformation pen.  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!" Flames melted her ski clothes into her scout uniform. Filled with anger she ran toward the youma. "I was enjoying a ski weekend with the two people I love most and you had to come along and try and ruin it. Well, I will not let you. I am an agent of love and Justice Sailor Chibi Mars and on behalf of Mars and the moon I will fry you," shouted Chibi Mars.  
"And I am her mother and guardian to the King and Queen, Sailor Mars," called Sailor Mars.  
"And I am Mars Knight," yelled Mars Knight. "We will not allow you to harm innocent people."  
The youma roared and dove forward. He knocked Mars Knight off his feet. "Mars Knight," shouted Sailor Mars.  
"Daddy," screamed Chibi Mars.  
Sailor Mars powered up. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" The arrow flew out and hit the youma. He shouted in pain.   
Chibi Mars powered up. "MARS FIRESTORM!" The ball of fire hit the youma and he began to melt.  
"Come on," shouted Sailor Mars. "He should be weak enough now. Let's hit him with everything we've got."  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"MARS FIRESTORM!"  
"SWORD OF FLAMES!"  
The youma screamed as he was engulfed by the attacks. He exploded and was reduced to nothing but snow flakes. Sailor Mars and Mars Knight wrapped their arms around Chibi Mars and held her tight.  
  
That evening Annika sat in front of the fireplace. She was trying to shake off the feeling of disappointment that was hanging over her right now but she could.   
"What's wrong Annika," asked Stardust as she jumped on Annika's lap.  
"Why did a dumb youma have to come along and ruin everything," Annika asked as tears of anger fell down her face. "This was supposed to be the perfect weekend and now it's ruined."  
"It's not ruined," Stardust protested. "You still had a good time didn't you?"  
"Yes until that youma came along," choked Annika.  
"Don't let that ruin your entire weekend Sweetheart," pleaded Raye as she came in. She sat down by Annika and pulled the child onto her lap.  
"I am just so mad," sobbed Annika. "I wanted to have fun and that youma came along."  
"I certainly did not want to do any fighting this weekend," Raye told Annika. "But I am not going to let that ruin my weekend. The important thing is that I got to spend the weekend with the two people I love more than anyone else in the world and that's what makes this weekend perfect to me."  
"I guess maybe my weekend wasn't completely ruined," Annika decided as she snuggled down into Raye's lap.  
"That's my girl," smiled Raye as she kissed Annika on the head.  
"It was fun learning how to ski," Annika admitted. "But you know what the best part of this weekend was?"  
"What Sweetheart," asked Raye.  
"Just being with you, Daddy, and Stardust," Annika replied flinging her arms around her mother's neck and kissing her on the cheek.  
"Oh I agree with that Annika," Raye told her returning the hug and kiss. "We don't get to spend to much time with just the family so to me this was a real special weekend."  
"For me too," came a voice from the door. Annika and Raye turned to see Chad coming in. "I was glad to spend the weekend with the two most beautiful women in the universe."  
"Oh Daddy," giggled Annika. "You're silly."  
"It's the truth," said Chad as he sat down by Raye and Annika.  
"Well I for one cannot wait to get home," Stardust piped up. "I cannot stand this snow."  
"We're going home tomorrow," laughed Raye as she picked the kitten up.  
"Bummer," whined Annika.  
"Don't worry," Raye assured her. "Now that we know you have got a knack for skiing we will be back."  
"Hurrah," squealed Annika as she flung her arms around Raye. "I love you Mama and Daddy!"  
"We love you too Sweetheart," said Raye as she held Annika close. Chad put his arms around his wife and daughter. The family sat together in front of the warm fire enjoying the last evening of their weekend together.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Mercury Family takes a vacation

Well, here is part two. Some of the Chibi Scouts will be going for longer than a weekend with their families. I hope you enjoy this series. I have focused on the mother daughter relationships but the fathers do not have much to do with my previous stories. This way the Knights get their chance in a series and attacks of their own.  
Again I love e-mail so keep sending them to AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Check out my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only created the Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini.  
  
Family Time  
Part Two: Mercury  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Ariel stared at her pile of books trying to decide which one to read. School was out for a week so she did not have any homework. Usually Ariel liked to study and do homework but she did not have any so reading was going to be her way of passing time.  
The door to her room opened. Ariel looked up and saw her parents Amy and Greg coming in. "Mommy, Daddy," she squealed as she jumped into Amy's arms. "You're home early."  
"Hi Darling," laughed Amy kissing her daughter on the cheek.  
"We have a surprise for you Pumpkin," Greg added.  
"Really," Ariel cried in excitement. "What is it?"  
"We are going to take a trip while you are off next week," Amy told her.  
"Where," asked Ariel in excitement.  
"We are going to the United States," Greg announced.  
"Cool," squealed Ariel. "What are we going to do there?"  
"We are going to the Huntsville Space center in Alabama," replied Amy.  
"Hurrah," shrieked Ariel. "I can't wait. When are we leaving?"  
"Day after tomorrow," Greg told her.  
"Then I need to start packing," Ariel decided. "Mommy can we start packing now?"  
"Of course," laughed Amy.   
"Can Moonbeam come with us," asked Ariel.  
"We would not leave him behind," Amy assured the little girl. "He is one of the family after all."  
"Hurrah," cried Ariel again. "And I get to go on an airplane for the first time. May I have the window seat?"  
"We'll see," Greg replied. "The important thing is that we get to spend time as a family."  
"And no youmas," added Ariel as she hugged both of her parents.  
  
"Well have a wonderful time," Hotaru told Amy as she and her family headed out. Moonbeam was on Ariel's shoulder. Once on the plane he was going to have to get in the cat carrier.  
"We plan on it," Amy stated firmly.  
"I promise I'll bring you something back," Ariel told Madelyn.  
"I'll miss you but Annika and I are going to play together while you are gone and Gloria is grounded," Madelyn replied.  
"I still can't believe she managed to get herself grounded during her week off," Greg commented.  
"I can," Hotaru said shaking her head. "Putting sneezing powder in the teacher's books is something that Gloria would do."  
"It was kind of funny watching Mrs. Patterson sneezing all over the place," Ariel giggled.  
"Raye was just glad Annika stayed out of this one," Amy pointed out.  
"I am glad our child does not do things like that," said Greg.  
"She knows how much trouble she would get in," Amy answered.  
"Well you had better go so you can catch your plane," Hotaru said. "Have a wonderful time."  
"Thank you," called the family of Mercury.  
  
"Mommy this is so cool," cried Ariel looking out the window as the plane took off.  
"I am glad you are enjoying it Darling," Amy smiled at her daughter's excitement. She was sitting next to her daughter while Greg sat across the aisle from them.  
"I just wish Moonbeam could be here instead of below," Ariel said with a sigh. Ariel was almost in tears when Moonbeam had to go with the luggage. Amy had to pick her up and carry her away.  
"He'll be fine," assured Amy putting her arms around Ariel's shoulders. "Now just relax and enjoy the flight. We'll be there before you know it."  
The flight to America was long. Ariel read some books and played with a couple of her stuffed animals she brought along. Since she had never been on a plane before she began to feel sick.  
"It's okay Darling," Amy gently rubbed her daughter's back as she was getting sick. Amy barely had enough time to grab the paper bag for Ariel.  
"I feel so awful Mommy," sobbed Ariel tearfully.  
"You are just not use to being on a plane," Amy comforted her daughter. "You'll feel better once we land. Now try and get some sleep. You'll be all right."  
Ariel lay down with her head on Amy's lap and fell asleep. The hum of the airplane soothed her and she forgot how miserable she felt.  
  
By the time everyone had gotten to the hotel they all felt very tired and dirty from the trip. The flight had been over thirteen hours and everyone had jet lag. They took a family vote and agreed they would just rest today and then go to the space center the next day. Moonbeam was the only one who was full of energy since he had been cooped up in a cat carrier the entire time. So while Amy was giving Ariel her bath Greg took Moonbeam outside so he could run around for a while.  
"I am glad you took me with you but I really did not enjoy the flight," Moonbeam told Greg.  
"I understand but it's the rules," Greg replied. "Just remember to let the rest of us get some sleep today."  
"I will," said Moonbeam. "You can count on me."  
  
The next day the much-rested family headed toward the Huntsville Space Center. Ariel was very excited. Unfortunately, Ariel's English was still very limited so she had to rely on her parents to translate for her. Amy and Greg were very fluent in English so they had no problem with the conversation. The Space Center was exciting. Ariel loved looking at the different spaceships. While she was looking at them she began to giggle.  
"What is so funny," asked Amy kneeling down by her daughter.  
"I was looking at all these ways people travel through space and all I have to do is use the Sailor Teleport to get to another planet," Ariel replied.  
"Well I am afraid even here in the 30th century people still need spaceships to travel through space," Amy told Ariel. "Not everyone is a Sailor Scout."  
"I guess we are just lucky," Ariel said with a smile.  
"Yes we are," murmured Amy kissing Ariel on the head.  
"I just wish there were more talking cats around," Moonbeam piped up. "I can't find any here."  
"And I am afraid you won't," Amy pointed out as she stroked Moonbeam on the head. "You won't find many cats from the Moon Kingdom in the United States.  
"Oh well," said Moonbeam with a sigh.  
A woman came up and spoke to Amy in English. Amy immediately replied back. Ariel tried to follow but all she could get was 'thank you' and 'she's six.' The woman patted Ariel on the head and walked away.   
"What did she say Mommy," asked Ariel.  
"She was saying what a pretty little girl I have and wanted to know how old you are," Amy replied.  
"Oh," said Ariel shrugging her shoulders. That woman bothered her and she did not know why.  
"There's a couple of rides I would like to take Ariel on," said Greg coming up.  
"Oh can I Mommy," asked Ariel eagerly.  
"I don't know," said Amy doubtfully. "Is she big enough for the rides?"  
"She is for some of them," Greg assured her. "Don't worry I won't take her on any rides she is too small for."  
"I know you won't," Amy replied kissing Greg.  
"Please Mommy and Daddy we're in public," groaned Ariel.  
"Now little Mercury let your parents show their love for each other," Moonbeam told his young mistress.  
"Come on Pumpkin," Greg told his daughter. "Let's go on the rides. Mommy and Moonbeam will stay here."  
"Hurrah," squealed Ariel taking her father's hand. Together the two of them headed toward the rides.  
  
After the rides Ariel and Greg met up with Amy and Moonbeam. Ariel had a great time and begged to go on them again. Greg promised her that he would later on this week.  
"Look," Amy called to them. "They are having a demonstration of some kind over there."  
Ariel followed her parents into the crowd. She was trying to keep up but she found that she was getting very tired. Suddenly she could not see her parents. "Mommy," she cried. "Daddy!" There was no sign of them. Ariel began to panic as she felt tears roll down her face. She was lost. "Mommy," she screamed in panic but there was no sign of either of her parents. Ariel then remembered that her parents had pointed out a place for her to go if she got separated from them. That way they would know where to find her. Ariel headed toward the designated meeting place. It was a grassy area with a couple of benches, a playground and a lake. Ariel sat down by the lake, took off her shoes and dangled her feet in the water. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes.  
"Is something wrong child," asked a voice. Ariel turned and saw that it was the same woman who had spoken to her mother earlier.  
"You speak Japanese," gasped Ariel in surprise.  
"Of course I do Sailor Chibi Mercury," laughed the woman.  
Ariel gave a gasp of surprise. "How do you know I am Sailor Scout?"  
"Never mind," laughed the woman as she transformed into a youma. "My mission is to destroy you." Her clawed hand reached out and grabbed Ariel who let out a scream of terror.  
  
Amy glanced around and suddenly noticed Ariel was not with them "Ariel," she gasped. "Where is she?"  
"She was right here," Greg replied but then he also noticed the child was missing.  
"She must have gotten lost in the crowd," cried Moonbeam.  
A feeling of panic washed over Amy. She began to frantically look around. "Ariel," she shouted. "Ariel where are you?"  
"Calm down," Greg soothed putting an arm around Amy's shoulders. "Let's go check the place we told her to go to in case we got separated. Maybe she is there."  
Amy did not hesitate. She immediately headed in that direction with Greg and Moonbeam following her. After what seemed like an eternity she got there and saw a youma grabbing her daughter. Ariel was screaming as she was kicking to get free. "Ariel," Amy screamed and yanked out her transformation pen. "MERCURY ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" Ribbons shot out of her pen and melted her clothing into her Sailor Scout uniform. Greg came up behind her. He saw the youma and pulled out a pen. He tapped it and his clothes turned into his blue Knight uniform.  
"ICE SWORD BLASTER!" Mercury Knight's sword came out and he swiped the youma's arm. The youma screamed in pain and dropped Ariel. Sailor Mercury dove and caught her.  
"Mommy," sobbed Ariel wrapping her arms around Sailor Mercury's neck. "It's that woman who spoke to you earlier. She knows I am Sailor Chibi Mercury. She said her mission is to destroy me."  
Sailor Mercury felt a chill go over her heart. When Raye and her family went on their ski trip a youma attacked Annika too. Was there someone out to destroy the Chibi Scouts? Sailor Mercury glanced over at Mercury Knight and saw that he was trying to fight the youma. He needed help. "I have to help Daddy my darling," she told Ariel.  
"I'll help," Ariel replied and she pulled out her transformation pen. "MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!" A glacier shot out of her pen and melted her sundress into her scout uniform. She ran over and powered up to attack. "MERCURY ICE GLACIER!" The youma screamed in pain. Chibi Mercury ran forward. "How dare you interrupt my time with my family. Even in another country I have to fight ugly youmas like you. I am Sailor Chibi Mercury and in the name of Mercury I will freeze you!"  
"And I am a guardian of the Crystal Palace and this child's mother, Sailor Mercury," called Sailor Mercury. "I do not get to spend that much quiet time with my daughter and I will not forgive you for that!"  
"And I am Mercury Knight, one of the protectors of the King and Queen," called Mercury Knight. "I will destroy you."  
"We shall see about that," laughed the youma. She raised her hands and a blast of energy came out knocking everyone down.  
Sailor Mercury was furious. She thought about all the plans they had made. She saw the joy in Ariel's eyes when she was told they were coming here. Now this damn youma was trying to kill her child. Sailor Mercury would not allow that to happen. This youma did not know that parents would sacrifice themselves to save their children. She powered up. "MERCURY ICE BUBBLED FREEZE!" The attack flew out and hit the youma freezing her. "Let's hit this monster with everything we've got," she shouted to her husband and child. Everyone powered up.   
"MERCURY ICE GLACIER!"  
"ICE SWORD BLASTER!"  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
The youma was struggling to get free but she was not succeeding. The attacks hit her and she let out a loud scream as she was destroyed.  
"Mommy, Daddy," sobbed Chibi Mercury. Sailor Mercury knelt to the child's level and held out her arms. Chibi Mercury ran right into them and began to cry hard. Mercury Knight came over and put his arms around his wife and daughter. Everyone was glad to be safe and alive.  
  
That evening in the hotel room Ariel was curled up in her mother's lap listening to her parents talk. She had tried watching television but all the shows were in English so she could not understand it. She was very angry that a youma had tried to ruin her vacation.  
"It's not fair," Ariel said out loud.  
"What's not fair Darling," asked Amy.  
"Even on vacation in another country I still have to fight youmas," Ariel replied.  
"I know how you feel," Amy told her daughter. "Whenever the Scouts and I would go on a trip together the youmas would be there too. We never liked it but we got used to it. It is part of our duty as protectors of the earth."  
"I know," muttered Ariel. "I guess I just want to have fun with you and Daddy without youmas around."  
"I don't know about the two of you," Greg put in. "But I for one am glad to be spending time with my wife and daughter."  
"I feel the same way," Amy added. "I am not going to let one youma ruin the time I am spending with the two people I love more than anyone else."  
"Then I guess I won't either," Ariel said after a moment.   
"Good girl," Amy gave her daughter a big hug. "We still have a few days left so I say we enjoy them."  
"I am all for that," Greg agreed.  
"Me too," cried Ariel.  
"And so am I," added Moonbeam.  
"Mommy," said Ariel.  
"Yes Darling," Amy answered.  
"What would you give me if I gave you a giant hug," asked Ariel.  
"I would give you a giant kiss," Amy replied.  
Ariel flung her arms around her mother and gave her a hug. Amy returned the hug with a kiss. Ariel settled back down in her mother's and planned on enjoying the rest of her vacation with her family.  
  
The End  
  



	3. The Jupiter Family takes a vacation

Here is part three of my "Family Time" series. Sorry it has taken so long to get part three out but I got inspired to write other stories and completely forgot about this. Someone sent me an e-mail asking me when I was going to finish this series so I went to work on part three.  
I love e-mails so keep sending them to AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Also please visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Scouts except for Chibi Moon who is now Cosmic Moon.  
  
Family Time  
Part 3: Jupiter  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
"Daisy we have a special surprise for you Darling," Lita told her daughter after school one day.  
"What for Mom," asked Daisy perking up in excitement.  
"You have not gotten into a fight at school for a whole month so Daddy and I want to reward you for it," Lita replied.  
"What's the treat," asked Daisy eagerly.  
"We are going camping this weekend," Ken told his daughter.  
"Really," asked Daisy excitedly. "I love camping!"  
"We know," laughed Lita. "That's why we thought it would be a good surprise for you."  
"Thank you so much," squealed Daisy flinging her arms around her parents and giving them a hug.  
"You deserve it Darling," Lita said as she returned the hug. "We are very proud of you for being able to stay out of fights."  
"I can't wait," cried Daisy. "Are we going to go hiking and fishing?"  
"Of course," Ken replied.   
"Yippee," cried Daisy jumping up and down. "This is going to be so much fun. I have to go and tell Maggie." With that Daisy flew out of their quarters to find her best friend Maggie.  
  
"You're going camping," asked Maggie.  
"Yes, this weekend," Daisy replied. "I cannot wait. It is going to be so much fun."  
"You're lucky," Maggie gave a loud sneeze. She had a dreadful cold and was not feeling good at all.  
"Are you still feeling sick," asked Daisy in concern.  
"Terrible," moaned Maggie and she sneezed again.  
"Which is why you should be in bed," commented Setsuna as she arrived.  
"Mom," cried Maggie flinging her arms around Setsuna's waist. "What are you doing here? I did not know you were going to leave the Gates of Time today."  
"I heard you were sick and decided you needed me more than the Gates of Time did," Setsuna replied as she placed a hand on Maggie's forehead. "You have a fever. Now get into bed and I will ask Aunt Amy if she can take a look at you today."  
"Bye Daisy," called Maggie as she allowed her mother to lead her away.  
"Goodbye," Daisy answered. "I hope you feel better." Daisy skipped back toward her quarters. She was sorry Maggie was sick but she could not help being excited about her camping trip.  
A scream broke through Daisy's excited thoughts. She turned to see Mina swatting Gloria on the behind. Gloria was screaming in anger. "It was just a joke!"  
"Not a very funny one," Mina sternly told her daughter. "Putting bleach in the laundry detergent is not very nice. Thanks to your latest prank, most of us are going to have to replace some of our clothes. You will be helping the cost of course."  
Daisy shook her head as she watched Gloria and Mina head back to their quarters. And she thought she had a hard time staying out of trouble.  
  
That weekend Lita, Ken, Daisy, and Crescent left for their camping trip. Daisy was very excited. Her whole family was athletic so a weekend of hiking and camping was their idea of fun. They were going to a campsite where Lita had gone with the Scouts as teenagers.   
"This was during our battle with Galaxia," Lita told Daisy. "One of Aunt Raye's cousins live nearby and he got turned into a phage. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars helped him return to normal." Daisy always listened carefully whenever her mother talked about the past. She often wondered if she would ever meet the Sailor Starlights.   
They got the campsite set up and then Ken decided he and Daisy would go fishing. Lita stayed behind to get the cooking equipment set up.  
"Daddy," Daisy said while she and Ken waited for the fish to bite. "Didn't you get attacked by a youma Mom had to fight once?"  
"Yes," Ken replied. "But it was before I knew your mother was Sailor Jupiter. Your mother and I had a special friendship. I did not have a romantic interest in her until after the battle with Galaxia. Your mother losing her star seed made her realize how important I was to her. That was when she admitted her feelings for me. We started dating and got married right after Serenity woke us all up from the slumber."  
Daisy listened intently. She had visited the past a couple of times and had met her mother's past self. She never met her father's past self though.   
A tug at her line broke her out of her thoughts. "Daddy I have a bite," she squealed. With Ken's help she reeled the fish in. It was a big one. Ken caught one and then Daisy caught another. They took the fish back to Lita who began cooking them.  
"I am so glad you are a good cook Mom," Daisy told her. "Some of the other girls get jealous because my mom is a good cook."  
"Not everyone can cook," laughed Lita. "Aunt Serenity and Aunt Mina are hopeless at it and Aunt Raye can only do pre-packaged stuff. Aunt Amy and Aunt Michiru are pretty good cooks though."  
"There is nothing that those two cannot do," Daisy reminded her mother.  
"True," Lita agreed as she added the seasoning.  
"Hurry up with that fish," Crescent demanded. "I am hungry."  
"We're hurrying," laughed Daisy as she tossed some water at the cat.  
"Hey," protested Crescent as he dodged the drops.  
  
"Get a good night sleep," Lita told Daisy as she tucked her in that night. "We are going hiking tomorrow so you need to get a good night's rest."  
"I will Mom," Daisy replied as she snuggled down under the covers.   
"I love you," Lita kissed Daisy on the cheek.   
"I love you too Mom," Daisy replied as she closed her eyes to go to sleep. Lita smiled as she left the tent. What a great weekend this was turning out to be.  
  
The next day Ken, Lita, Daisy and Crescent set off to go hiking. Daisy sprinted up the hill and chuckled as she tried to imagine Hope doing this. Hope was so prissy and could not bear any athletic activity.  
She climbed up to the top and saw a waterfall. "Oh wow Crescent this is so pretty," she exclaimed.  
"It is," Crescent agreed.   
"Mom, Dad, take a look at this," Daisy called to her parents.  
Lita and Ken came trudging up the hill. "It is beautiful Darling," Lita agreed.  
"It kind of has a romantic feel to it," Ken added and he and Lita shared a passionate kiss.  
Okay break it up," Daisy piped in. "It's not the time to get mushy."  
"Just wait until you fall in love Daisy Julia Kino," Lita rumpled her daughter's hair.  
"I already like this boy in my class," Daisy giggled.  
"Oh really," Ken narrowed his eyes. "You aren't dating until you are thirty."  
"Daddy," Daisy giggled and she and Crescent took off ahead of them.  
"Well I guess we should keep up her," Lita sighed. She and Ken took off after their exuberant daughter.  
  
Daisy and Crescent dashed ahead of her parents. She was so glad to be spending time with just two of them. When your entire family were fighters for justice it was hard to have quiet time with them.   
"Let's sit down and wait for your parents to catch up Daisy," Crescent suggested.  
Daisy sighed. "All right," she muttered as she sat down by a tree. A sudden movement caught her attention. "Crescent," she hissed. "What was that?"  
"I don't know," Crescent replied. He got up to investigate. Daisy followed him.   
Suddenly Daisy felt something grab her waist. She turned around and saw that a tree youma had grabbed her. She let out a scream of terror.  
  
"That was Daisy," Lita shrieked when she and Ken heard the scream. They both sprinted off and saw a youma holding Daisy up. "Daisy," Lita shrieked and she pulled out her transformation pen. "JUPITER ETERNAL MAKE UP!" She transformed into her Scout uniform. Ken pulled out his pen and his clothing melted into his Knight's uniform.  
"Put her down," shouted Jupiter in rage. "How dare you harm an innocent child who just wants to spend time with her parents. In the name of the planet Jupiter and the moon I will punish you."  
"And I Jupiter Knight will punish you too," shouted Jupiter Knight.  
"Mom, Daddy," Daisy cried in terror.  
Jupiter Knight pulled put his sword. JUPITER SWORD OF LIGHTENING!" He sliced through the youma's arms and Daisy was dropped. Jupiter quickly ran forward and caught her daughter.   
"Mom," gasped Daisy flinging her arms around Jupiter's neck.   
"It's okay Sweetie," Jupiter soothed. "You had better transform and help us out."   
Daisy nodded and pulled out her pen. "JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!" Lightening bolts flew out of her pen and her clothing melted into her Scout uniform. In rage she flew toward the youma. "How dare you ruin my vacation," she shouted.   
The youma laughed and another limb grew. He grabbed Jupiter Knight.  
"Jupiter Knight," Jupiter screamed.  
"Daddy," Chibi Jupiter yelled. She powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"   
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
The two attacks flew out and hit the youma who screamed and dropped Jupiter Knight. Using his sword Jupiter Knight chopped at the tree youma while his wife and daughter powered up.  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
"JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!"  
The youma screamed as the two attacks destroyed him. Chibi Jupiter sat down on the ground. She felt hands on her shoulder. She looked up and saw both of her parents standing right behind her. She flung her arms around both of them.  
  
That night the family was sitting around the campfire. Daisy had her head in her mother's lap. She was angry that the day was spent fighting a youma. A tear rolled down her face.  
"What's wrong Sweetie," asked Lita as she smoothed Daisy's hair back.  
"Why did that youma have to come," asked Daisy angrily. "Even a Sailor Scout should get a vacation. Why did this weekend have to be ruined."  
"I don't think it was ruined," Lita pointed out. "It would have been ruined if one of us had been hurt. We are all fine."  
"I know," Daisy sighed.  
"I for one have had a great time spending this weekend with my two ladies," Ken added.  
"And I was glad to be with my daughter and husband," Lita finished.  
"So am I," Daisy agreed. She sat up and flung her arms around Lita's neck. "I love both of you so much."  
"We love you too Darling," Lita hugged her daughter back. Ken joined in and the family had a group hug, enjoying the time they had together.  



	4. The Venus Family takes a vacation

Hi Everyone! Here is part four to the "Family Time" series. Several people were glad I picked it back up again.  
Now we are going to have our favorite troublemaker go on vacation. A couple of notes I wanted to leave about this story. First of all I am going to have Gloria's cousin, Heather join them so that Gloria can have someone to antagonize. Second they are going to Disney World. Now I do not know if there is a Disney World in Japan but by the time the 30th century roll around who knows. So in my Sailor Moon timeline there will be a Disney World in Japan.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Scouts.  
  
Family Time  
Part Four: Venus  
By Angel Raye  
  
"Hurrah no school for a whole week," Gloria cheered as she and the other Chibi Scouts returned to the palace.  
"Time to catch up on our studies and Scout training," Ariel piped up.  
"Please," Gloria muttered. "I just wanted to goof off."  
"So what else is new," Faith pointed out. Gloria glared at her.  
"I think Mama was going to take me to an island so we can work on our meditation," Annika stated.   
"Mom and I were going on a mountain retreat to train," Daisy added. "She went there when she was a teenager and thought she was in a slump."  
"Boring," Gloria retorted. "I just want to have fun."  
  
"Gloria," Mina called when she got home later on.  
"Yes Mom," Gloria called from her bedroom.  
Mina came in. "I have some good news for you," she told her daughter.  
"What is it," Gloria asked eagerly.  
"Daddy and I are going to take you to Disney World," Mina replied.  
"Yippee," Gloria cheered. "Are we going to the one in Japan?"  
"Of course," Mina laughed glad to see her daughter so happy.  
"Oh this will be so fun," Gloria cried as she jumped up and down in delight.  
"Oh there is another thing," Mina told her.  
"What is it," asked Gloria as she stopped jumping.  
"Your cousin Heather is coming with us," Mina replied.  
"Why," cried Gloria.  
"Her parents have to go out of the country on business so we offered to take her," Mina replied.  
"But Mom she is such a drip," Gloria complained.  
"Young lady you will be nice to her," Mina ordered sternly. "Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Gloria replied but she kept her fingers crossed behind her.  
  
"Why are you so upset that Heather is coming with you," Annika asked as she packed a bathing suit in her suitcase.  
"She's a drip," Gloria replied.  
"Am I a drip," asked Annika. "I ask you that because I think Heather is a lot like me."  
"Of course you're not a drip," Gloria told her best friend. "I just don't like Heather."  
"You're lucky," Annika pointed out. "All of my cousins are older than me. They like to pretend they are my mother."  
"I wish you were coming with me," Gloria said softly.  
"Me too," Annika replied. "But Mama really wants me to work on my priestess training. Besides it will just be Mama and me and I like that."  
Gloria smiled. She may be Annika's best friend and everyone paled when Raye was around. That was who Annika wanted to be with most of the time. Gloria never admitted it but she always liked it when it was just she and Mina.   
"Annika," Raye came walking into the room carrying some folded clothes. "Pack these Sweetheart and be careful when you put your priestess robes in."  
"I will Mama," Annika took the clothes from Raye.   
"I hear you are going to Disney World," Raye said to Gloria.  
"Yes," Gloria sighed.  
"Well I know you will have a wonderful time," Raye smiled. She kissed Annika on the head and left the room.  
"Are you sure you wouldn't want to come with us," pleaded Gloria.  
"Gloria," Annika softly said. "I am looking forward to just being with my mama."  
Gloria gave up. She knew there was no convincing Annika to change her mind.   
  
The next day the Venus family arrived at Disney World. They got to the hotel and took adjoining rooms. Gloria and Heather took one room while Mina and Asai took the adjoining room.  
"That way we can keep an eye on you girls," Mina pointed out.  
"Heather isn't any trouble," Asai told his wife.  
"It's not Heather's behavior that concerns me," Mina sighed. "You know how Gloria loves to antagonize her."  
"I know," Asai agreed. "We'll just have to hope for the best."  
"Mom are we going to go swimming now," Gloria and Heather came into the room clad in their bathing suits.  
"All right let's go," Mina laughed and the four of them headed down to the hotel swimming pool.  
  
That night Gloria kept a close eye on Heather. She herself was already lying in her bed and now she was watching Heather finish getting ready. Heather was going to have a couple a surprises when she got into bed.  
"I am so tired," Heather groaned as she sat down on the edge of her bed.  
"I know swimming does wear you out," Gloria agreed.  
"Well I am ready for bed," Heather pulled off the top cover and got ready to climb in. She could not get her feet all the way down. "Hey," she exclaimed. "What is wrong here?" She looked down and saw that her bed had been short sheeted. "Gloria," she shouted and Gloria burst out laughing.  
"Got you," she laughed. Heather angrily threw a pillow at Gloria. She fixed her sheet and got ready to climb in again. When she put her feet down at the other end of the bed she felt something cold and slimy.  
"What is that," she asked and she looked down and saw a frog at the bottom of her bed. Heather let out a loud scream. Gloria was doubled over with laughter.   
Mina and Asai burst into the room. "What is going on here," Asai demanded.  
"Gloria is playing tricks again," shouted Heather. "She fixed my sheets all funny and she put a frog in my bed."  
"Gloria," Mina glared at her daughter. "What did we talk about?"  
"They were just jokes," Gloria pointed out.  
"Not very funny ones," Asai said sternly. "Now you apologize to Heather this instant."  
Gloria sealed her lips and did not say a word. "Now young lady," Mina ordered.  
"Sorry," Gloria muttered.  
"Now both of you in bed," Mina said as she tucked Gloria in. "And stay out of trouble."  
"Why couldn't Artemis come with us," Gloria asked sleepily.  
"Because Disney World is not a place for cats," Mina replied as she kissed Gloria on the head. "Now go to sleep and I love you."  
"I love you too," Gloria murmured as she settled down to go to sleep.  
  
The next day was hot and sunny. It was very crowded at Disney World. Gloria really wished Annika were with her to enjoy the fun. Wanting to stay out of trouble Gloria kept clear of Heather.  
"Look," Heather squealed. "There's Mickey Mouse." She ran over to Mickey Mouse and gave him a hug.  
"Go over there Gloria and I'll take your picture," Asai said.  
"With Heather," Gloria whined.  
"Gloria," Mina's stern voice commanded. Gloria gave a loud sigh and walked over. She smiled for the picture. After the picture she gave Heather a pinch.  
"Ouch," Heather cried. "Uncle Asai Gloria just pinched me."  
"Gloria," Asai glared at his daughter. "That was not nice."  
"Why are you such a snitch," Gloria snapped at Heather.  
"Enough," Mina commanded in a weary voice. "Gloria you may sit on that bench over there for time out. When you decide to be nice you may get up. Heather there is a park over there. Let's go over there until Gloria decides to behave."  
"Okay Aunt Mina," Heather replied and she skipped over to the swing set.  
Gloria gave a gusty sigh and parked herself on the bench. This was no fun. Why did Heather have to come anyway? Why couldn't she stay with relatives on her other side of the family?  
Suddenly the bench she was sitting on started to move. She looked down in horror and saw that the bench was turning into a youma. "What the..." she cried in fright. The youma grabbed her. "Help Mommy," Gloria screamed.  
"Gloria," Mina shouted and she and Asai ran over.  
"Heather stay there," Asai commanded and Heather watched in terror.  
Mina and Asai quickly ducked out of sight. Mina pulled out her transformation pen. "VENUS ETERNAL MAKE UP!" Stars surrounded her as she transformed into Sailor Venus. Asai pulled out his pen and clicked it. His clothes turned into his orange knight uniform.  
"Drop her," Sailor Venus shouted. "How dare you terrify a little girl who is on a vacation with her family. I am the guardian of the queen Sailor Venus and in the name of Venus I will give you divine punishment."  
"And I am Venus Knight," Venus Knight added. "You will release that child immediately.  
"Mom, Dad," Gloria gasped weakly.  
"VENUS SWORD OF LOVE!" Venus Knight pulled out his sword and slashed at the youma's arm. He shouted in pain and released his hold on Gloria. Sailor Venus jumped in front and caught her child.  
"Mom," Gloria cried.  
"You're safe now Darling," Venus assured her. "I had better go and help Daddy."  
"I'm coming too," Gloria pulled out her pen. "VENUS POWER MAKE UP!" Swirls of hearts surrounded her and she became Sailor Chibi Venus. She and Venus ran over and saw Venus Knight still fighting the youma.  
"How dare you interrupt my vacation," Chibi Venus shouted in rage. She powered up. "VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" Her attack flew out and hit the youma. He groaned in pain.  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The youma shouted again as he weakened from the attack. Venus Knight slashed him with his sword again and the youma disappeared.  
"Mom," Chibi Venus threw herself into Venus's arms. Venus Knight came up and hugged his wife and daughter.  
Nearby Heather watched all of this. "I wish I could be a Sailor Scout," she thought to herself.  
  
That night both Asai and Mina tucked Gloria into bed. Heather was already asleep.   
"Mom I thought we could go on vacation without having to worry about youmas," Gloria said with a sigh.  
"You're to young to understand right now," Mina told her. "But when you are a fighter for justice you could end up having to fight anywhere. When you get older you will be more accepting of that."  
"We still have five days left," Asai added. "I say we enjoy them."  
"I will," Gloria promised. She glanced at Heather. "And I will be nice to her too."  
"Glad to hear it," Mina smiled. Gloria climbed into her mother's arms.   
"I love you Mom and Dad,' Gloria declared.  
"We love you too Sweetie,' Mina held her daughter close to her, glad she was safe and sound.  



	5. The Pluto Family takes a vacation

Hi Everyone! Since I am suffering from writer's block with Hope and Faith's part of the "Friendship Series" I decided to continue with the "Family Time" series. I hope you enjoy it.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
My web site is in the process of moving to another server. The new address will be www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Family Time  
Part Five: Pluto  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Maggie sighed as she gazed out her bedroom window. There was nothing to do. All of the other children were spending time with their mothers right now. Gary was stuck in the control room and Setsuna was at the Gates of Time. Maggie felt very lonely and bored.  
She was so lost in thought that she did not hear the door to Pluto's quarters open and close. Setsuna came into the room and saw her daughter gazing out the window. "Maggie," she said.  
Maggie turned around. "Mom," she squealed as she threw her arms around her mother. "What are you doing here?"  
"I sensed that my daughter was feeling a little lonely so I came over to see her," Setsuna replied  
"I'm so glad," Maggie stated. "How long are you going to stay away from your post?"  
"Actually I have good news where that is concerned," Setsuna told her. "I am taking the weekend off. Your father and I are going to take you on a little trip this weekend."  
"Really," Maggie perked up in excitement. "Where are we going?"  
"We're going to the mountains," Setsuna told her. "We've rented a cabin up there and it is near some beautiful gardens."  
"Oh I can't wait," Maggie squealed. She rushed over to her closet. "I'll start packing right away."  
Setsuna smiled as she watched her excited daughter begin packing.  
  
"So you're going to spend the entire weekend in the mountains with your family," Daisy asked later.  
"Yes," Maggie replied. "I can't wait."  
"I would really like to do something this weekend but Mom wants me to rest since I just had the flu," Daisy sighed.  
Before Maggie could reply Lita returned and saw Daisy without slippers on her feet and wearing only a thin cotton dress. "Daisy," she scolded. "You need to dress warmly. Do you want to get sick again?"  
"No Ma'am," Daisy murmured as she coughed.  
"Go and put something warmer on," Lita commanded as she turned Daisy around and pushed her toward the bedroom. Without another word Daisy went to her bedroom. Lita turned to Maggie with a smile. "I heard you're going to the mountains this weekend," she stated.  
"Yes Ma'am," Maggie replied.  
"Well you have a wonderful time," Lita gave Maggie and hug and kiss. "I'm so glad you get to spend time with your parents."  
"Me too," Maggie said as she gave her second mother a kiss.  
  
The next day when Maggie got home from school, Setsuna and Gary were ready to go. So they got into Gary's car and headed for the mountains. It was a two-hour drive but Maggie was just glad to be with her parents.  
The cabin was beautiful. Maggie fell in love with it. "Mom, Papa, I love it," she exclaimed.  
"I thought you would," Gary smiled. It was nice for the three of them to spend time together. He and Setsuna shared a kiss.  
"Oh come on you too," Maggie cried. "We're here as a family. It's not a second honeymoon for you otherwise I would be with Aunt Lita right now."  
"I swear that kid is ten going on eighty," Gary muttered.  
"I'd rather have a mature child than an immature child," Setsuna pointed out. "Besides Small Lady needs a mature Chibi Scout on her team."  
"Good point," Gary agreed as they followed Maggie inside. The family unpacked and Gary cooked dinner. It was nice spending time as a family.  
"Mom when you were raising Aunt Hotaru did you ever go on trips," Maggie asked.  
"Yes several before the freeze," Setsuna replied. "When Hotaru aged suddenly we figured she was about ten judging by size and maturity. Right after we defeated Galaxia Haruka, Michiru and I decided to take Hotaru on a trip. It was before all of you came back to fight with us."  
"Where did you take her," asked Maggie.  
"We took her to the beach," Setsuna told her. "We rented a boat and went out into the ocean. Hotaru leaned over a little too far and fell in. There were several jellyfish nearby. I thought Haruka was going to have a heart attack."  
"What happened next," Maggie asked.  
"Well you know how good a swimmer Michiru is," Setsuna pointed out. "She dove right in and got her out. It took a lot of convincing to get Hotaru back on that boat after that."  
"She wasn't very old when the big freeze came was she," asked Gary.  
"She was eighteen," Setsuna replied. "We had eight years with her before then. When we all awoke we all moved into the Crystal Palace while Hotaru went to college. Amy was in medical school but she stayed at the palace."  
"I love hearing about all of this," Maggie sighed as she gave a big yawn.  
"And I like telling you but I think you need to get to bed now,' Setsuna smiled at her daughter.  
"Okay Mom," Maggie got up. She kissed both of her parents with Setsuna promising to come up and tuck her in. Then she went upstairs. "This is going to be a great weekend," she resolved.  
  
The next day after breakfast Maggie decided to go exploring. She headed off. "Don't go too far," Setsuna called.  
"I won't Mom," Maggie rolled her eyes. She ran off and came across some beautiful flowers. Pleased she began picking them. A sound got her attention. She looked around and saw this one flower that looked a little different from the others. "What's this," she asked herself as she went over to it. She reached out and touched it. Suddenly it grabbed her hand. Maggie looked up in terror as the flower grew into a youma.  
"What are you doing little girl," the youma asked.  
"Let me go," Maggie shouted as she kicked the youma causing him to drop her to the ground. Maggie grabbed her transformation pen. Before she could shout out her phrase a vine came out from the youma and wrapped itself around her wrist. Maggie dropped her pen. She screamed as the vine wrapped itself around her.  
  
"Gary," Setsuna came running. "I think I just heard Maggie scream. She's in trouble."  
"We had better go," Gary yelled and he and Setsuna took off in the direction of the screams. They got to the source and saw a flower youma holding onto their daughter.  
"Maggie," shouted Setsuna and she pulled out her pen. "PLUTO ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" She transformed. Gary pulled out his pen and his clothes morphed into a gray knight's uniform.  
"DEAD SCREAM!" The attack flew out and hit the youma causing him to drop Maggie. "From the Outer Solar System with the blessings of Pluto I am the Sailor Soldier of Time, Sailor Pluto," called Sailor Pluto.  
"Joined by destiny and love I am Pluto Knight," Pluto Knight added. "We will not allow you to ruin a family vacation that is so rare."  
"We'll see about that," roared the youma. He powered up and a spray of yellow pollen came flying out. Pluto dove forward and grabbed Maggie. Pluto Knight pulled out his sword but got hit by the blast immobilizing him.  
"Papa," Maggie screamed.  
"Maggie transform," ordered Pluto.  
Maggie pulled out her pen. "PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!" Her clothing morphed into her Sailor uniform. "All right now I am mad," she shouted. She ran to the youma and shouted, "How dare you hurt my father. I am Sailor Chibi Pluto and in the name of Pluto I will punish you."  
"I don't take threats from little girls seriously," the youma snapped and he began to power up. Chibi Pluto powered up too.  
"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!" The attack flew out and hit the youma. The pollen on Pluto Knight dissolved.  
"Are you all right," Pluto asked her husband anxiously.  
"I'm fine," Pluto Knight assured her. "Now let's help our daughter defeat that youma. You and Chibi Pluto hit him again and I will finish him off."  
Pluto ran over to her daughter. "Attack him again darling," she hissed. "He's weakening."  
Chibi Pluto nodded and powered up. "SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
The two attacks hit the youma who screamed and weakened. Pluto Knight pulled out his sword. "TIME WARP SWORD BLASTER!" Lights shot out of his sword and sliced through the youma. The youma dissolved instantly.  
"Good job everyone," Pluto said. The other two nodded.  
  
That night Maggie sat on the couch and worked on her needlepoint. She was a little upset that she had to fight a youma today.  
"You look a little upset," Setsuna observed as she sat down by her daughter.  
"Just once I would like to spend time with you and Papa without having to fight a youma," Maggie muttered.  
"I always hope that," Setsuna admitted. "But one of the prices of being Sailor Soldiers is that we don't have vacations from our duties."  
"I know," Maggie sighed.  
"I'm just glad I get to spend time with the two most important people in my life," Setsuna hugged her daughter.  
"So am I," Gary added as he came in.  
"I am too,' Maggie admitted. "We don't get to do this often."  
"No we don't so we might as well enjoy it when we can," Setsuna pointed out and Gary nodded his head in agreement.  
Maggie felt better. She sat back in Setsuna's arms and decided to enjoy the rest of the weekend with her parents.  



	6. The Saturn Family takes a vacation

Hi Everyone. Here is part six to the "Family Time" series. This is Saturn's part.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Please visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts. Since it has gone to a new server it looks a lot better.  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message. It has really taken off.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Family Time  
Part Six: Saturn  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
  
Madelyn ran back to her quarters. She was excited because her parents told her they had a surprise for her. Like most children Madelyn got impatient when she had to wait for surprises. It had been a pretty good day at school. Her friend Kara was having a birthday in a couple of weeks so Madelyn clutched the invitation in her hands. Things were going pretty good.  
Hotaru and Anthony were waiting for her when she returned to their quarters. "Mama, Papa," Madelyn exclaimed when she saw them. She ran up and gave them a hug.  
"How was your day," asked Hotaru.  
"Kara's having a birthday party in a couple of weeks," Madelyn handed her mother the invitation. "I can go can't I?"  
"Of course," Hotaru replied.  
"So what's my surprise," asked Madelyn eagerly.  
"Impatient aren't we," asked Anthony giving his daughter a tweak on the nose.  
"Hey you told me that you had a surprise for me and I waited all day," Madelyn protested.  
"Okay," laughed Hotaru. "The three of us are going on a little trip this weekend."  
"Really," asked Madelyn in excitement. "Where?"  
"There's a festival in a town two hours from here," Anthony explained. "We thought we would make a weekend of it and go."  
"Oh I can't wait," Madelyn squealed. "When are we going?"  
"We will leave right after dinner," Hotaru replied. "I've already packed your bags so you can just find some toys you want to take."  
In excitement Madelyn ran back to her room.  
  
After dinner Hotaru, Anthony and Madelyn were heading out the door. Amy was walking with them. She was carrying a sleepy Ariel in her arms.  
"Don't worry about the work," Amy was saying. "We'll manage without you for a weekend. You need a break."  
"Thank you Amy," Hotaru replied. She smiled at Ariel. "Sleepy aren't we?"  
"We had a restless night last night," Amy stated as she kissed Ariel on the head. "We're on our way to bed." She turned back to the Saturn family. "Have a wonderful time this weekend."  
"I buy you a present Ariel," Madelyn promised her best friend. Ariel could only smile in response.  
"Come on you two," Anthony called. "The festival will be over by the time we get there."  
"See you Sunday," Amy called as the Saturn family headed out the door.  
  
The drive was two hours and Madelyn was pretty sleepy by the time they arrived. They entered their hotel suite completely exhausted.  
"Okay honey its bedtime," Hotaru told her daughter. "We want to get up for the festival tomorrow."  
"But Mama," Madelyn started to protest.  
"You heard your mother," Anthony firmly told her and Madelyn knew she shouldn't argue.  
"Mama," Madelyn said later as Hotaru was tucking her into bed.  
"Yes honey," Hotaru replied.  
"I'm glad we got to come here," Madelyn told her. "It's going to be a lot of fun."  
"I'm glad too," Hotaru smiled. "Get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow."  
Madelyn snuggled down in bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next day the family was up early. All of them got into their kimonos. Madelyn loved her dark purple kimono. It was her favorite color.  
"Now I know you will be careful but please try not to get this dirty," Hotaru pleaded.  
"I'm not Ariel," Madelyn reminded her.  
"Thank goodness," Hotaru heaved a breath of relief over that.  
Madelyn began to giggle. "Remember when we all went to that festival last year," she asked her mother.  
Hotaru laughed. "How can I forget?" A year ago all of the Scouts and their families along with the Royal family had gone to a festival in Crystal Tokyo. Ariel was wearing a new blue kimono Amy had just gotten her. Madelyn and Ariel had gone to get something to eat. Ariel had gotten some ice cream. The next thing everyone knew it was all over her kimono much to Amy's annoyance. She had threatened to a bib back on Ariel whenever she ate. Hotaru was grateful that her child had outgrown the messy stage by the time she was four.  
"Are you two ready," Anthony asked as he came in.  
"We are," Hotaru replied. "You men have to learn how to be patient."  
"My sister was always telling me that," Anthony grumbled as he led his family out the door.  
  
The festival was fun. There were many games that kept Madelyn entertained. Unfortunately she wasn't very good at games. However, Anthony tried cheering his daughter up by winning her couple of prizes himself.  
"Mama look at that lamp," Madelyn cried when they passed one booth.  
Hotaru stopped and stared at it. She had been collecting lamps since she was child. Even when she had been reborn and taken in by Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru she still collected them. This lamp was a beauty. It had a shade with authentic Japanese artwork on it. Hotaru immediately decided she wanted it. "I wonder how much it is," she mused.  
Anthony looked at the price. "We can afford it," he assured her.  
"Great," Hotaru exclaimed. She dashed over to purchase the lamp.  
"I hope she'll put it in my room," Madelyn whispered to Anthony.  
"Now what makes you think she will," Anthony asked.  
"Because I saw it first," Madelyn giggled. Anthony smiled and ruffled his daughter's short dark hair.  
Once Hotaru purchased the lamp the family continued to go through the festival. Madelyn was trying to find something to bring back for Ariel. She went from booth to booth trying to find the perfect present for her. She finally settled on a traditional Japanese doll wearing a kimono. "I think she'll like this Mama," Madelyn stated.  
"I think you're right," Hotaru smiled down at her daughter.  
"Well ladies if we want to catch the fireworks we had better go now so we can get a good spot," Anthony pointed out.  
"Is it that time already," Hotaru exclaimed in disbelief. "Kami-sama where does the time go?" The family headed over toward the fireworks area. Once they found a good spot they settled down to wait for the fireworks to start. There was still about a half-hour of daylight left.  
"Mama I have to use the bathroom," Madelyn suddenly whined.  
"Never fails as soon as we get settled down," Hotaru sighed as she got up. She took Madelyn's hand and they headed toward the bathrooms. She waited for Madelyn outside. She heard a movement nearby. With her transformation pen in her hand she moved toward the sound to investigate. She got near some bushes when a youma grabbed her and wrapped its tentacles around her.  
  
Madelyn hated having to leave the spot they had chosen to watch the fireworks but it was necessary. She was having a wonderful weekend. Even though she missed Ariel and her other friends it was nice being with her parents. Madelyn finished washing her hands and exited the bathroom. She walked outside and saw her mother being held tightly by a youma. "Mama," she shrieked.  
"Madelyn get away," Hotaru commanded.  
Madelyn ran to a secure place. She pulled out her communicator. "Papa come quick," she called. "Mama is being attacked by a youma."  
"I'm coming Princess," Anthony called. Madelyn signed off and pulled out her transformation pen. "SATURN POWER MAKE UP!" After she transformed she ran over to the action. "DESTRUCTIVE RAY!" Her attack flew out and hit the youma. Hotaru dropped to the ground. "How dare you interrupt our family vacation," Chibi Saturn shouted. "I am the soldier of death and destruction, Sailor Chibi Saturn and in the name of Saturn I will punish you."  
"And I am Saturn Knight," Saturn Knight came forward in his purple knight uniform. "I will not allow you to destroy this weekend with my family."  
The youma laughed and started to attack again. It brought its huge tentacles down. Chibi Saturn and Saturn Knight got flung against the ground. Both of them groaned in pain. The youma brought its huge tentacles up again. He was about to bring them down on Chibi Saturn and Saturn Knight when... "SILENT WALL!" Sailor Saturn's protective wall went over her daughter and husband shielding them from the youma's attack.  
"Mama," Chibi Saturn shouted.  
"Chibi Saturn use your new attack on him," Sailor Saturn ordered.  
Chibi Saturn nodded and powered up. "SILENT GASH!" Her attack sliced through the youma crippling him. "Now Papa!"  
Saturn Knight pulled out his sword. He was the only one in the family that could use his death attack without sacrificing himself. "Sword of death," he recited. "Give me the power to destroy those who threaten us." His sword began to glow. Saturn Knight held up the sword and sliced it through the youma. The youma screamed as it was destroyed. Once the youma was gone Chibi Saturn jumped into her mother's arms, glad to be safe again.  
  
That night Hotaru was putting her sleepy daughter to bed. Madelyn was a little upset that she had to fight a youma on her vacation. "Mama," she murmured.  
"What is it honey," Hotaru asked.  
"I was having so much fun," Madelyn explained. "Why did a youma have to come and ruin it all?"  
"I don't think it ruined the whole day," Hotaru pointed out. "I had a wonderful time with my husband and daughter today."  
"I had a wonderful time today too," Anthony added as he came into the room.  
"But we had to fight a youma," Madelyn protested.  
"That's what happens when you're a defender of justice," Hotaru explained to her daughter. "But I would not give any of it away. It's because I am a Sailor Soldier that I have such a wonderful family with the two of you and everyone else at the Crystal Palace."  
"Now come on admit it," Anthony said as he rumpled Madelyn's hair. "You had a good time today."  
"I did," Madelyn admitted. "I love these festivals and I love both of you."  
"We love you too honey," Hotaru gave her daughter a hug. Anthony joined in and the family enjoyed being with each other.  



	7. Uranus

Hi Everyone. Here is part seven to the "Family Time" series. The majority of people voted that Uranus and Neptune have separate parts so this part is for Uranus. Thank you drama81 for giving me the idea for the Uranus part.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Please visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts. Since it has gone to a new server it looks a lot better.  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message. It has really taken off.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Family Time  
Part Seven: Uranus  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
  
"Race you to our quarters," Faith called over her shoulder to her sister. She took off running.  
"No fair you got a head start," Hope wailed as she tried to catch up with Faith.  
The two girls ran through the hallway giggling. They crashed into Lita on the way. Both of them fell backwards. "Girls," Lita stated sternly. "This is not the playground."  
"Sorry Aunt Lita," Hope apologized as she got up.  
"We were racing," Faith added.  
"I'll let it go this time," Lita said with a hint of a smile. "Now get going. I think your parents are waiting for you in your quarters today."  
"Really," asked Hope in excitement. She and Faith took off toward their quarters. Sure enough Michiru and Haruka were in there waiting for them. "Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa," Hope exclaimed.  
"You're both back early today," Faith added as she and her sister ran over and hugged their parents.  
"We have a surprise for each of you," Haruka told them.  
"What is it," Faith asked eagerly.  
"We're going to the races this weekend," Haruka replied.  
"Big whoop," Hope grumbled. "I don't like races."  
"Which is why you and I are going to the beach," Michiru informed Hope.  
"Hurrah," Hope yelled.  
"We knew we wouldn't be able to find a weekend trip to please both of you so we decided to go on separate trips," Haruka said.  
"When are we leaving Haruka-papa," asked Faith in an eager voice.  
"As soon as you're packed," Haruka replied. Without another word Faith ran back to her room.  
"And we are leaving right after dinner," Michiru informed Hope. "So you had better start packing."  
"Okay Michiru-mama," Hope ran back to the bedroom.  
"Thank we can handle a weekend away from each other," Michiru asked Haruka.  
"I'm sure we can," Haruka whispered as she put an arm around Michiru. "Besides it was either this or listen to one of them whine because they're bored all weekend."  
"Given the choice I'll take the latter," Michiru laughed. She went back to the room to help Hope pack. Haruka went out to make sure that her car was ready for the trip.  
  
As soon as Faith finished her packing she and Haruka were in the car heading toward the races. "How long is the drive Haruka-papa," asked Faith.  
"Five hours," Haruka replied. "I figured since the races are in the late morning we can drive for about three hours tonight and then get an early start in the morning. We should get there by the time it starts."  
"I can't wait," Faith crowed in delight. Haruka smiled at her daughter's excitement.  
  
When they got to the hotel Faith was tired. She had played a vigorous game of baseball with the boys at recess so she was ready to get some sleep. She got into her pajamas and took her ponytail out. Her blue locks fell into her face.  
"You look more like your sister when you wear your hair down," Haruka observed.  
"I know," Faith giggled as she brushed her hair. She never admitted it but she loved her hair with its thick texture. But Faith was afraid that Michiru would get the wrong idea and start putting hair ribbons in her hair. Hair ribbons and dresses. Yuck!"  
"Get some sleep," Haruka ordered as she tucked Faith into bed. "We need to get an early start tomorrow."  
"Goodnight Haruka-papa," Faith yawned sleepily. She snuggled down in her bed and was asleep almost immediately. Haruka smiled down at her daughter. She thought how wonderful it was that one twin was like her and the other was like Michiru. As far as Haruka was concerned Faith was as good as any son could be. She kissed Faith on the forehead, "Goodnight my Faith."  
  
As promised Haruka and Faith were up early. They had breakfast and then continued on their way to the races. Faith was very excited. She turned on the car radio and listened to the music.  
Suddenly a loud pop got their attention. The car began to shudder. "Haruka-papa what's happening," Faith asked in a worried voice.  
"If it's what I think it is then it is a flat tire," Haruka replied as she pulled the car over.  
"We'll be late," Faith wailed as she and Haruka got out of the car. Sure enough it was a flat tire.  
"Not if you help me fix it," Haruka told her. She went over to the trunk and pulled out the spare tire and the toolbox. She and Faith went to work at fixing the flat tire.  
Suddenly the wind picked up. Haruka and Faith both perked up. "Haruka-papa did you feel it," asked Faith. "The wind changed."  
"I felt it Faith," Haruka replied. She stood up. "Stay here. I am going to check it out."  
Faith watched as Haruka walked away. She turned back the tire. "We'll never make it in time," she thought to herself.  
Suddenly a shadow appeared over her. She looked up and saw a youma standing over her. Before Faith could do anything the youma grabbed her. Faith began to scream.  
Haruka heard Faith's screams and came running over. "Faith," she shouted. She pulled out her transformation pen. "URANUS ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" She transformed and then dashed over to the youma. She powered up. "WORLD SHAKING!" Her attack hit the youma causing him to drop Faith to the ground.  
"From the Outer Solar System, with the blessings of Uranus, the planet of wind, I am the soldier of wind, Sailor Uranus," called Sailor Uranus. "I will not allow you to do as you please."  
The youma laughed and it threw energy bolts at Uranus who was able to dodge it. "I move fast," Uranus taunted the youma. "You'd have to be pretty quick to get me."  
Meanwhile Faith had crawled to a clump of trees. She held up her transformation pen. "URANUS POWER MAKE UP!" She transformed into Sailor Chibi Uranus. She ran over to the youma who was still trying to get Sailor Uranus without much success. Sailor Uranus did not show any signs of tiring. "Care to take on two of us," she shouted. "I am also a soldier of wind Sailor Chibi Uranus and I protect the world from scum like you."  
The youma roared and threw an attack at Chibi Uranus who unfortunately was so cocky didn't see it. The energy bolt hit her knocking her over. The youma grabbed her.  
"Chibi Uranus," Uranus shouted in alarm. She pulled out her space sword. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" She sliced through the youma who dropped Chibi Uranus. "It's not good to get boastful," Uranus told her younger counterpart. Chibi Uranus blushed. "Get out your sword."  
Chibi Uranus pulled out her sword. She powered up. "VIBRATING SWORD BLAST!" The sword hit the youma causing it to shudder. Sailor Uranus powered up.  
"WORLD SHAKING!" The youma groaned and got beaten down. Uranus pulled out her sword again. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" She sliced through the youma destroying him. Uranus turned to Chibi Uranus. "Good job!"  
  
Haruka and Faith were a few minutes late to the races but they didn't miss much. Soon both of them were watching the races and having a good time. Faith watched the races but also thought about the youma. "I guess being a Sailor Soldier has its price," she thought. "There is always the chance that we have to fight a youma even when on vacation."  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Haruka smiling down at her. "You're not too upset about having to fight a youma on our trip are you," she asked.  
"A little," Faith admitted. "But I am not going to let it ruin my time with you."  
"I'm glad to hear it," Haruka replied.  
"Besides any youma who ruins my fun is toast," Faith declared fiercely.  
"That's my girl," laughed Haruka. She and Faith focused their attention on the races and planned to enjoy the rest of the weekend together.  



	8. Neptune

Hi Everyone! Here is the last part to the "Family Time" series. No I probably will not do one for the Royal Family because the Senshi and other guards will have to come with them for protection.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Please visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts. Since it has gone to a new server it looks a lot better.  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message. It has really taken off.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Family Time  
Part Eight: Neptune  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Hope was excited. She and Michiru were going to the beach together this weekend. Haruka and Faith left earlier to go to the races. Michiru told her they were leaving for the beach right after dinner. Hope was relieved that she did not have to go to the races. Even though Michiru enjoyed them Hope couldn't stand them. Why would someone want to go watch some dumb cars when you could go to the beach?  
"You're lucky," Annika stated enviously at dinner that evening. "I would love to go to the beach."  
"What are you doing this weekend," Hope asked.  
Annika pulled a face. "Mama told me that we have to clean our quarters," she replied. "So boring."  
"Now it won't be that bad," Raye came up behind her. "If we get it done tomorrow then we'll do something special on Sunday."  
"Promise," Annika asked raising her eyebrow.  
"Promise," Raye replied as she kissed Annika on the head.  
"Hope are you finished eating," Michiru asked coming up to her. "We really need to get going."  
"I'm ready Michiru-mama," Hope replied with excitement in her voice. She dashed over to Michiru.  
"Have fun," Annika called waving her hand.  
"Thank you I will," Hope called back.  
  
The drive over took two hours but Hope did not mind. She chatted with Michiru about school, art and music. Michiru had brought some classical music CDs with her so they listened to that in the car.  
"If Faith were here she'd be complaining about the music," Hope giggled.  
"You two remind me so much of the queen and Aunt Raye," Michiru commented.  
"How," asked Hope in a curious voice.  
"Those two always argued with each other but they had a bond stronger than anyone else's," Michiru replied. "You and Faith argue a lot too but everyone knows how close you are to each other."  
"Faith is my best friend as well as being my sister," Hope admitted. "I just wished she liked the same things I did."  
"It's important that you two have different interests," Michiru pointed out. "If you two had the same interests then your personalities would not be as well defined."  
Hope gazed at Michiru. "Michiru-mama you are so smart," she stated. "No wonder the queen thinks you are wonderful."  
"Why thank you," laughed Michiru. "And I think you're wonderful too."  
Hope smiled and sat back in her seat.  
  
It was dark by the time they arrived at the beach. Hope badly wanted to go swimming but Michiru firmly told her that it was bedtime. "We'll go to the beach first thing in the morning," she told Hope. "I promise."  
"Okay Michiru-mama," Hope sighed. But a yawn indicated that she was tired. She got ready for bed. While Michiru was tucking her in Hope said, "Michiru-mama I am really glad we came."  
"So am I darling," Michiru replied as she kissed Hope on the cheek. "Good night and pleasant dreams." Hope rolled over and was asleep almost immediately.  
  
The next day was bright and sunny. Hope excitedly ran out to the beach with Michiru. "Hope slow down," Michiru laughed. "The beach isn't going anywhere."  
"Sorry Michiru-mama," Hope giggled. "I'm just excited."  
"I know you are," Michiru smiled at her daughter. She set up the chairs and the towels. "Let's get wet."  
Hope took off at top speed and went right into the water. "Race you to the diving dock Michiru-mama," she called.  
"Oh you're not up to my speed yet," laughed Michiru. "But I'll give you a head start." Hope got a brief head start. She and Michiru raced and managed to tie. "You're getting faster," Michiru commented.  
"I've been practicing," Hope replied. "I feel like I'm a part of the ocean."  
"You are the soldier of the ocean," Michiru told her. "You will always feel a connection with it."  
"Will it get stronger as I get older," asked Hope.  
"Yes it will," Michiru replied. "Be patient."  
"I will," Hope promised.  
  
Hope and Michiru swam all morning. They stopped for some lunch. After lunch Michiru decided to soak up some sun while Hope went back into the water. Remembering the rules about swimming on a full stomach so she just sat in the shallow area, enjoying the feeling of the water lapping around her. Suddenly she felt a slight twinge. "The sea is getting restless," she thought. Hope stood up. She didn't see the water behind her forming into a youma.  
  
Michiru was lying in her chair when she felt the twinge too. She knew the ocean was restless. She sat up and took off her sunglasses. She saw a water youma grab Hope who had begun screaming. "Hope," she shouted. She pulled out her transformation pen. "NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" A swirl of ocean water surrounded her and her bathing suit melted into her Sailor uniform. She dashed over to the youma, fighting against the stream of panicking people who were running in the opposite direction. Neptune powered up. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" Her attack flew out and hit the youma causing him to drop Hope. Neptune flew down and grabbed Hope. "Are you all right," she asked.  
"Yes," Hope replied shakily.  
"Go transform," Neptune commanded. Hope scurried away. Neptune turned to the youma, "From the Outer Solar System, with the blessings of Neptune, the planet of the sea, I am Sailor Neptune. I will not allow you to disturb this peaceful day at the beach."  
"And I am Sailor Chibi Neptune," Chibi Neptune suddenly appeared. "I was having a good time today. How dare you interrupt my vacation? I will stop you at all costs." Chibi Neptune powered up. "TIDAL WAVE!" Her attack flew out and hit the youma who groaned in pain. Angrily he lashed out and hit Chibi Neptune flinging her in the water. He next reached down and held her under the water.  
"Chibi Neptune," Neptune screamed. She ran over but the youma knocked her out of the way. Neptune called forth her talisman. The mirror appeared. She held it up. "SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" The mirror shined on the youma who began screaming. He disappeared. Neptune dashed over and pulled Chibi Neptune out of the water. She wasn't breathing. Neptune began performing CPR on her. A few seconds later Chibi Neptune coughed and water sprayed out of her mouth. "Are you okay darling," Neptune asked in a worried voice.  
"I think so," Chibi Neptune replied shakily. "The youma. Where is he?"  
"He's gone," Neptune assured her as she pulled Chibi Neptune into her arms. "He's gone."  
  
That evening Hope sat on the deck of the beach house drawing a picture of the sandy beach. She was a little bothered that she had to fight a youma on her weekend get away.  
"Now that looks good," Michiru observed as she came up behind Hope and looked at her picture.  
"Thank you," muttered Hope.  
"What's wrong darling," Michiru asked.  
"Why did that dumb youma have to come," Hope asked angrily. "I was having fun."  
"That's what happens when you are a fighter for justice," Michiru sighed. "You are never off duty. You're still a child so you don't understand the importance protecting the world yet. When you get older you will learn to accept your destiny and not get disappointed when you have to fight during events like vacations."  
"Really," asked Hope.  
"Promise," Michiru replied. "I would have rather we did not have to fight a youma today either but I won't let it ruin the time I am spending with you."  
"I like spending time with you too Michiru-mama," Hope hugged Michiru tightly.  
"Tomorrow morning we will go back to the beach and enjoy ourselves," Michiru declared. "We'll go home in the late afternoon."  
"I will have fun tomorrow," Hope declared. She snuggled into Michiru's arms. She didn't know how to overcome disappointments but she would try. In the meantime she was going to enjoy the rest of the weekend at the beach.  



End file.
